Samuelo et Pellette
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: "IL SUFFIT FRANÇOIS! Je lui donne plus de plaisir que tu ne lui as jamais donné. Arrête de lui téléphoner toutes les heures, y compris la nuit. Elle ne veux pas te voir pour le moment."
1. L'Amour plus fort que l'apparence!

Se One-Shot est né sur un coup de tête entre mes deux cours de la fac, parce que comme le Geek "personnes ... ne m'aime!"

Mais aussi de commentaires youtube alors... Enjoy!

Et tel la seconde vidéo de Stingray Transmission :

·−−− · −·· ··−·· −·−· ·−·· ·− −− · −−·− ··− · ·−·· · ··−· −−− ··· ··· −−− −·−− · ··− ·−· −·· · ··−· ·· ·−·· −− ·− ·· −· ··· ·· −−·− ··− · ··· ·− −·−· ···· ·−··− ·−· · ·−−· ··− ·−−· ··− −·−· · −· ·−−−−· · ··· − ·−−· ·− ··· ·−−·− −− −−− ·· −·−·−· −·· · −− · −− · −−·− ··− · ·−− ···· ·− − − ···· · −·−· ··− − −·−·−− ··−−·· ·− ···− · −·−· ·−· ·· −·−· ···· ·− ·−· −·· ·−·· · −·−· ···· ·· · −· · − ··· ·− −− ··− · ·−·· ·−·· · ·−−· ··− − ·− ·− ·− ·− ·− ·− ·− ·· −· −·· · ···− · · · −· − ·· ·· ·· ·−·· ·− − · ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ·−· −·−·−−

··· ·· −· −−− −· ···− −−− ··− ··· ·− ···− · −−·· ···− ··− ·−·· ·− ··· · −·−· −−− −· −·· · ···− ·· −·· ··−·· −−− −·· · ··· − ·· −· −−· ·−· ·− −·−− − ·−· ·− −· ··· −− ·· ··· ··· ·· −−− −· ··−−·· ···− −−− ··− ··· · −· ·−−· · −· ··· · −−·· −−·− ··− −−− ·· ··−−··

·− ···· ·− ··− ··· ··· ·· −−−··· ··· ·· − −−− ·· ·− ··− ··· ··· ·· − ··− · ··· − ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· ·−·· ·− ··· ·− ·· −· − · ·−−· · ·−·· ·−·· · −−··−− ··−· ·− ·· − ·−·· · ··· ·− ···− −−− ·· ·−· −·−·−−

* * *

Facebook, 11 septembre, 16h25.

Commentaire de François Theurel : Je redemande la restitution de mon outil.

Réponse de What The Cut !? : IL SUFFIT FRANÇOIS! Je lui donne plus de plaisir que tu ne lui as jamais donné. Arrête de lui téléphoner toutes les heures, y compris la nuit. Elle ne veux pas te voir pour le moment.

La page web se ferme.

Le chevelu soupira et passa une main dans sa chevelure libre et indomptable.

Il tourna la tête pour observer Richard, assis pas terre en train de lire un livre sur les Golden Retriever tout en faisant des commentaires graveleux dessus.

Et sur le lit était allongé Samuel qui faisait des câlins à l'amour de sa vie. Câlins d'où fusait des "oooh mon ventilo d'amuur!" et des "ooooh ma Pupuce que tu es belle!"

Vous aurez comprit: L'amour de Samuel est Pupuce, alias la Pelle du Fossoyeur de Film.

-Dites les gars, je veux bien vous couvrir pour votre amour secret, mais il faudrait lui dire a François!

* * *

EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU que dire... AH JE SAIS!

010101100100100101010110010001010010000001001100010000010010000001010011010000010100100101001110010101000100010100100000010100000100010101001100010011000100010100100001 !


	2. Samuelo et Pellette, Le Retour!

_Samuello et Pellette_, "la mission! (de la Sainte Pelle) "

Je n'aurais jamais crû faire un chapitre deux, c'est un OS à la base!

Mais, au vu du dernier WTC, c'était... TROP BADASS, PUTAIN!

J'espère que se sera toujours aussi drôle et... Toujours aussi WTF!

Il y a aussi dedant un jeu de mot BIEN POURRIT! JE LE SAIS! MON MOI PANDA CHANTEUR DEVANT LE MICRO...ONDE QUI ATTENDS QUE L'EAU... BAN... BOUE?

Rien est à moi, What The Cut est à Antoine Daniel, Pupuce au Fossoyeur de Film, la guitare bleu avec un autocollant de squelette qui dance à MOI! MOI! MOI! HA!

**(PARANOIA PARANOIA!)**

...

Sur ce, −··· −−− −· −· · ·−·· · −·−· − ··− ·−· · ·− ··− −··− −−· · −· ··· −−·− ··− ·· ·− ··− ·−· −−− −· ··· ·−·· ··− − · − −·· ··−·· −·−· ·−· −·−− ·−−· − ··−·· ··· · ·−−· ·− ··· ··· ·− −−· · · −· −− −−− ·−· ··· · ·−·−·− −·· ·−−−−· ·− ·· ·−·· ·−·· · ··− ·−· ··· −−··−− ··· ·· ···− −−− ··− ··· ···− −−− ··− ·−·· · −−·· − −−− ··− − ··· ·− ···− −−− ·· ·−· ·−−− · −·−· ·−· −−− ·· ··· ··· ·− ···− −−− ·· ·−· −−·− ··− ·· · ··· − −·· · ·−· ·−· ·· ·−··− ·−· · ·−·· · −− ·− ··· −−·− ··− · −·· ·− −· ··· ··· ·−·· −−· −−··−− · − −−·− ··− ·· −· ·−−−−· · ··· − ·−−· ·− ··· ·− ·−−· ·−−· ·− ·−· ··− − −·· · ·−−· ··− ·· ··· ·−·· −−− −· −−· − · −− ·−−· ··· −−−··· ··− −· ·−·· ·− −− ·− −·−·−− ···· ·− ···· ·− ···· ·− ···· ·− ···· ·− ···· −·−·−−

* * *

_Fin des grandes vacances, 0h42, un Jeudi_.

Dans sa chambre, obscur et sombre, tapait dans les ténèbres de sa chambre le texte de son futur épisode: l'épisode 35. Mais il était bloqué: l'action de l'introduction était lancée, mais il ne savait pas quoi écrire en pirouette scénaristique complètement absurde pour continuer la scène.

Alors que Richard dormait du sommeil du juste après que le youtubeur lui est chanté une berceuse à sa façon; un ventilateur et une pelle débarquèrent dans l'antre du chevelu, tout en continuant de se... Rouler des pelles? **YEAH! TINTINTIIN NIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

\- NON MAIS CA VA PAS! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ALLEZ COPULER AILLEURS! J'AI UN EPISODE A ECRIRE MOI BORDEL DE MERDE!

Les deux objets vedettes d'internet s'écartèrent, honteux, baissant la tête.

\- Dé-so-ler; répondit la voix robot de Samuel, accompagner d'un hochement de Pupuce.

Antoine Daniel soupira, retira ses lunette pour se frotter les yeux quand soudain, il eut une idée, une idée terrible, incroyable, surhumaine, gargantuesque!

\- Pupuce, tu voudrais participer à un de mes épisodes?

_3 novembre 2014, YouTube, chaîne de MrAntoineDaniel, vidéo 62, 00:03:35_.

\- Ok-ok, très bien, vous voulez me combattre moi, mais vous pouvez combattre LE POUVOIR DE LA SAINTE PELLE!?

Et Pupuce apparut dans un flash de lumière blanche, sur un fond sonore de _Dies irae, dies illa solvet saeclum in favilla._

Et derrière la camera, posé sur une table se trouvait Samuel, qui crépitait de tout ses circuits électrique: sa Pupuce était MA-GNI-FI-QUE!

* * *

Voili-voilou!

Je ne sais pas si j'en ferais d'autres... MAIS-MAIIIIIIS-MAIS-MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! Si les épisodes futurs/publications sur les réseaux sociaux s'y prêtent, j'en ferais d'autres!

A bientôt sur d'autres fictions!


	3. Samuelo et Pellette, le come-back!

**Samuelo et Pelette, le come-back!**

Salut à tous! Et bienvenue à se nouveau chapitre deeeeeeeeeeee... SAMUELO ET PELETTE! PALAPAAAPAALIIILIIIN!

Merci du soutient à toutes et à tous... Comme d'habitude, rien est à moi, le Fossoyeur de Film et Mr Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent à eux même... et encore heureux, parce que je connais quelques yaoîstes qui en seraient contentes... :D

Bonne lecture! On se retrouve plus bas!

* * *

20 mars 2015, YouTube, chaîne Le Fossoyeur de Film, vidéo 21, 00:00:39.

Le Fossoyeur de Film et Pupuce, notre Sainte Pelle national sont à table, en train de se restaurer. Voyant Pupuce dans les nuages (ce qui n'est pas son habitude), le Fossoyeur l'interroge.

\- Qu'es-ce qui te prends en se moment? T'es distraite...

\- Piou! Boing-boing!

\- Alors je t'assure, reste poilie! Et ensuite oui-oui, t'es distraite, en plus les rencontres se multiplie, la dernière fois j'ai dû tanker dans la tête du mec. Tu crois qe ça m'as fait plaisir? On est senser rester discret à la base.

\- Wuuuuuhouhouhouuuuuuuuu-u~

\- Tu ne me dit pas tout là. Bon on verra ça plus tard.

\- Vouch! Boing-boing!

\- Mais sérieusement tu les as apprit où ces mots?

A ses mots, Pupuce se perdit quelques peu dans ses souvenirs...

**#FLASHBACK#**

_Antoine Daniel, vidéaste de son état, était en train de finir le montage de son prochain épisode qui s'intitulait "la saucisse, la patate, et la salade"*; pendant que Samuel et Pupuce se bécote dans le salon._

_C'est alors que, soudain, il y eu une coupure d'électricité. Suivie de très près un hurlement d'horreur, de panique, mélé à des presque-pleures s'échapèrent de l'antre du chevelu._

_Intrigués, ils allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre._

_Et ils eurent une vision d'horreur: l'ordinateur sur lequel il pauffinait le montage de sa chère vidéo, en raison de la coupure de courant, était... éteint._

_Notre chèr Antoine Daniel, passa la cap de la dértesse, pour celui de la rage d'avoir à refaire la moitiée de son travail..._

_\- ... **tas de glaires atrophiés, bachibouzouk, bordel à foin, PHAGOCITOSE** ..._

_Et ils s'éloignèrent ainsi de la chambre, enfin plutôt s'enfuiyant a cause des vagues de colère envers son PC et son tableau électique._

**#FIN FLASHBACK#**

\- Mouai... Un jour je le saurais Pupuce, je le saurais!

* * *

Valaaa! Chapitre 3, FAIT!

A bientôt pour d'autres chapitres, si les réseaux sociaux me le permette! :D

* Dans ma fiction, c'est de l'épisode 63 que je parle, OUI 63 GROS! MOUHAHAHAHA! J'ai un peu d'espoir qu'il sorte bientôt cette épisode... Mais qu'il mette 4224 ans à le sortir, c'est pas grave, du moment que cette épisode envoie du paté... Comme avec la Sainte Pelle et le Lance Patate... Il manque plus que le Saint Slip Rouge d'ailleurs... Mais je dit ça, je dit rien... :D


	4. Quand le mode BERSERKER s'active

Samuelo et Pellette

Chapitre #37, ou quand Pupuce est un peu (trop) protectrice

Et voilà ! AS-TU VU ! AS-TU VU LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DANS LE MARÉCAGE! HEIN !? As-tu vu, HEY, AS-TU VU !?

Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour un nouveau chapitre ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Et… Toute ressemblance avec un homme qui tue pour le cinéma ainsi que le comportement de Pupuce (et moi-même) en début du chapitre est complètement FORTUITE !

….

Détournement d'attention dans 3… 2…1… ÉCUREUIL !

….

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Notre Sainte Pelle national, aka Pupuce était sur l'ordinateur du Fossoyeur, en train de spammer la touche d'actualisation de la page YouTube du certain Youtubeur qui ne sort un épisode que tous les 6 mois : Antoine Daniel.

21 heures sonna. Et TADAAA ! L'épisode magique-de-la-mort-qui-tue-qu'elle-attendait-depuis-tellement-longtemps-pour-pouvoir-en-action-leventilateur-de-sa-vie, aussi appelé WHAT THE CUT #37 - TEMPLE, CEREMONIE ET COSMOS.

Mais alors qu'elle trépignait de joie en sautillant sur le siège, elle s'arrêta aussi sec qu'une voiture dans un mur à 29 minutes et 59 secondes de la vidéo, puis sortie vivement de la pièce en claquant la porte, passant à toute vitesse devant le Fossoyeur qui la regarda passer avec étonnement, et avec une certaine frayeur vis-à-vis du halo de rage qui tournait autour d'elle.

Arrivée dehors, elle s'envola tel un Spoutnik fait de fer et de bois vers la maison du chevelu.

Ailleurs, chez ledit Chevelu, Antoine se levait de sa chaise pour aller chercher une bière amplement mérité, après la mise en ligne de son épisode très LONGUEMENT travaillé.

Mais alors qu'il est dans la cuisine la frabieuse bière à la main, le courant de toute la maison se coupa soudainement, laissant la maison dans le noir le plus complet avec pour seule source de lumière le lampadaire du coin de la rue.

Sur le coup il commença a flipper un peu. Assez. Okay, un peu beaucoup.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une forme bouger vers la fenêtre, faisant bouger légèrement un rideau. Il commençait à prendre peur, quand soudain, une voix qui lui est familière commença à chantonné lugubrement une comptine pour enfant – arrangée a sa sauce, bien évidemment !

« Un p'tit Youtubeur perdu dans le noir,

Qui pleure richard, sorti du placard,

Un p'tit Youtubeur perdu dans le noir,

Qui retrouvera pas, son PC se soir ! »

La voix tournait autour de lui, l'embrouillant d'autant plus qu'être dans le noir, avec un individu qu'il ne reconnait pas, est assez angoissant, cela va s'en dire !

L'individu de plaça face à la fenêtre, laissant ainsi le chevelu voir qui est l'investigateur de ce coup de flippe.

Et elle se jeta sur lui pour l'assommer, en hurlant : « IL NE FALLAIT PAS ABIMER MON VENTILATEUR D'AMOUR ! »

* * *

Vala, vous avez-vu!

A la prochaine fois que nos chou-choux nous donnerons des belles perles à exploiter! :D


End file.
